


Breath

by orphan_account



Series: Finding Limits [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDMS, F/M, Painplay, Safewords, Sounding, dark?, issues and how to deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evy has trouble during a scene. Gabriel is too good for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

Gabriel was panting, little whimpers escaping as Evy turned the dial up, and down, in no predictable pattern for him to get use to. 

He looked… Evy swallowed. It was always a treat to get to see Gabriel like this; wanton, desperate, but always so willing. 

He was completely nude, arms shaking now from the strain of being shackled above his head. Gabriel’s eyes are clenched shut, head bowed, and sweat is beading on his forehead. The vibrator is deep inside him, and his cock is stoppered with the bead of the rod. 

It was too much to resist, and Evy snaked a hand, slowly, towards his cheek. He flinched but didn't move away, eyes blinking open but unfocused. 

She cups his face and kisses him, deep and wet. Slowly, Gabriel falls limp against her palm, until all Evy can see of his eyes were his golden lashes, faintly fluttering. “You would do anything,” she breathes absently. 

A pause, and then he raises his head to meet her eyes. “Yes,” he said simply.

Her thumb brushes the dial all the way to maximum.

Gabriel groans, stiff with pain. She’s already pushed way past his limits, and he’s close to breaking, she can tell.

Sometimes, a horrible, darker part of Evy wants to…No, that's not true. It had always been a part of her, something greedy and dangerous, wanting more, much more than what one can reasonably give. She’d never indulged in that part of herself, for fear of being rejected, and for the consequences of the desire.

Gabriel has gave and gave. Not a day has gone by that he hasn't shredded his own ego to kneel beside her, peaceful and content. It changed him, Evy knew. She watched as he withdrew from his friends, staying in instead of out, more often than not. And it broke her heart.

She was breaking him, and well, Gabriel…

“Is this okay,” Evy whispers shakily, suddenly afraid. 

Gabriel grunts in reply, barely cognizant. And that wasn't enough, the fear turning into icy stabs of panic in her chest. 

Nudging the button to off, Evy quietly says, “red,” the tremble in her voice barely noticeable.

 

Gabriel’s jerks his head up, his eyes wide. “What’s wrong?”

Evy takes him in; his fisted hands, hard cock, and the most concerned expression on his face. She doesn't deserve him, she thinks abruptly, fiercely.

 

“I-“ Evy breaks off, unsure. Suddenly feeling like a stranger, feeling unworthy, like the quiet moments when she was alone in high school, trawling the halls. “Can we talk, please?” she begs, cheeks burning, head turned away because she always had trouble being less than in control. But Gabriel deserves better.

“Of course,” Gabriel says gently, still chained and worried. Evy quickly releases his bounds.

**

“What’s wrong,” Gabriel asks without out preamble. 

“Its…” It’s hard for her to vocalize it, and she can barely look him in the eye. 

“Evy?” It doesn't even sound like him. Gabriel’s brows are furrowed, and his gaze is stern. “You’ve got to talk to me. I’m-“ suddenly abashed, he pauses. “I need to know what’s wrong.” 

Evy’s watching Gabriel’s fingers wring each other, like snakes strangling itself. She breathes deeply and starts talking.

All the horrible things, she starts from there. The feeling of sadistic glee, the pleasure from his pain, the urge to own, to take, she spills them, like scatters of birds, letting them free.

The entire time, Gabriel listens, expressionless.

“- I don't want you to suffer for me, but at the same time, I do. It’s so disgusting, that I can see you silent with pain and enjoy it, all because-“ “It’s for you,” he interrupts.

“uhm?” 

“Evy, you got to understand one thing.” Gabriel’s mouth is a flat line. “It’s all for you. This,” he points to the bruises on his wrist. “That.” The welts on his thigh, still raised from last night. “I don't enjoy hard pain play for the fun of it, Evy. A little bit of spanking? can be arousing, sure. But that's not what pushes my buttons.” 

I know you like to see- well, I know you like to hurt me.” He smiles, no trace of reprimand in his voice. “I don't mind it. I can get on my knees and take a beating, or be so strung up I swear I could die. I-I like it, a lot, actually. Mostly because of how it makes you feel.” He is also looking away, now, while Evy is mesmerized by his words. “Because I know you love it. It makes me so happy.”


End file.
